xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Bailey Robinson
|birth=April 18, 1984 |death= |mutation=Invisibility |gender=Female |height=5'8" |hair=Naturally dark, varies according to whim |eyes=Brown |skin=Fair |markings= |associations= |tofrom=To/From |regarding=Regarding |lj= }} Bailey Robinson is a Hollywood stuntwoman recruited to X-Factor after being outted on set. Education Bailey has a GED and diploma from an LA area stunt school. Employment Bailey spent nearly ten years as a well-respected tv and film stunt woman. Family Bailey is the product of the California foster system, having been removed from her mother’s drug-addled life at the age of three and bounced from foster home to foster home until the age of seventeen, when she became an official runaway. Notable Public Information Mutation Bailey generates a field around her that can manipulate the way that light wraps around and bounces off her, essentially creating another medium that results in refraction and invisibility. (Like light moving from air to water.) The refraction can make her appear not quite where she seems to be, though it is always in her direct line of sight (anything that steps into the ‘line of sight’ effectively interrupts the reflection’). The further away her image “bounces” from her, the more distorted it becomes. She can bounce a near-perfect image up to a few feet away from her, with it becoming steadily more warped and fuzzy the further it gets. This has advantages for quick escapes and close encounters, but the real strength of her power is her ability to bend light backwards around herself in such a way that she casts no shadow and reflects no light, effectively rendering herself invisible to the visible light spectrum. She remains visible to electronic means of surveillance that do not rely on light such as body heat scanners and sonar, and her environment still reacts to her presence (ie, she can create a breeze by moving or be smelt or felt if bumped into.) But cameras and the naked eye cannot see her. She is able to maintain the invisibility field for no more than a couple minutes before the strain requires her to drop it and consciously relax -- rather like squeezing a vise, with the hand muscles growing progressively weaker. Her total time being able to maintain the invisibility field is 10 to 15 minutes, leaving her trembling and dangerously weak. Normal refractions can be maintained quite a bit longer. As long as the majority of the object is in full contact with her, she can extend her bending around something in immediate proximity to her, up to about the size of a person. In other words, get cuddled, bb. Skills Personality Profile Bailey is fearless. Fearless and clueless. She is blunt, straightforward, a little bit amoral, and almost naïve in her reading of social situations. She is an adrenaline junkie though, and the only time she becomes truly animated is when she is falling off cliffs or driving through police barricades. On set, of course. Certifications Attained Basic Agent Certifications *Basic Fitness *Basic Firearms *Self-Defense *Basic Stealth *Basic Field Medicine Fitness *Advanced Fitness Ordnance *Demolitions Driving *Precision Driving *Motorcycle Boating *Boats (Motor) Covert *Disguise In Progress Ordnance *Advanced Firearms *Unarmed Hand-to-Hand *Scuba Duties *Precision Driving (Duty) *Demolitions (Duty) *Boats (Motor) (Duty) *Guard Duty (Duty) Notes Mission History 2011 *Razor's Edge Discipline Category:Current Agents